He wanted her all to himself (yandere Karou) The remake
by Crafter1452
Summary: He didn't care she was married, he wanted her all to himself. Everything about her was perfect. and he would stop at nothing to get her. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_Six years had passed since Hikaru graduated Ouran found himself amazed on how much time has passed and how far in life he is now. Haruhi, now his wedded wife, changed his life when the two fell in love. The unlikely pair that just emerged slowly, without them even realizing it. After knowing her for a while he started having feelings for her, appreciating her for what she truly was, and no, she wasn't still looking like a total nerd. Okay, it wasn't the "love at first sight" kinda thing. You wouldn't see a person with the stereotypical nerd glasses, messy hair, and an baggy gray sweater and want to date them. Unless you were into that kinda stuff. It would still take time, though LOVE TAKES TIME. It seemed that high school passed by very quickly, and both graduated with flying colors, and took the time to know each other some more. The wedding was very romantic. Yes of course Tamaki blessed this awkward couple. Blessed with a steady income, a lot of financial security, a great wife, and a adorable child, Hikaru was happy.  
_

* * *

From the other side of the couch, he looked at his wife. She had a stunning pair of brown eyes, and the same haircut she had back in middle school. Kami, their child, had a facial structure like her mothers, but his hair and eye color. His eyes wandered around the room and saw the antique furniture and paintings on the wall. He complimented himself mentally for decorating the house. The small child tugged on her mother's dress. Haruhi smiled at her and placed the young child on her lap. The family looked happy, They looked like the perfect family, at least at the moment. Not all families were perfect. Kami would Get in trouble from time to time, and the couple would argue, But for now, they were happy.

* * *

From across the room, Kaoru spied on the happy family enjoying their time together with an envious look in his eyes. Jealously consumed him. His position in the workforce where everyone would look up to him while he leaded, and his Modern penthouse that commoners would only be able to dream of, but he always felt like he was missing something, and that something was Haruhi. The tomboyish girl he knew from high school was now a breathtaking, mature woman. The woman he desired, the woman he loved. The woman wasn't his, and she didn't love him back.

* * *

He began to daydream and thought of himself in his brother's place. He imagined holding her soft hands, staring into her beautiful eyes, and having her body all to himself. He tried to keep his fantasies out of reality, and focused on business. Even though he tried very hard to, the thoughts would never leave his head no matter how much he wanted to focus. Moving on was something he just could'nt do. The child wasn't much of his concern, as he was not a family person, but he was willing to deal with her for Haruhi. He loved Haruhi, he wanted Haruhi, and He would stop at nothing to get Haruhi.


	2. Chapter 2

Kaoru Finally arrived at his penthouse. He Turned on the lights. The highest and largest apartment in the building, he stood atop many commoners homes below. It was one of the most well decorated and modern apartments in town, and had an amazing light of the city leaked in the penthouse through the windows. the apartment was Equipped with the latest technology. The lights were beautifully placed. He always thought of the penthouse as one of those homes you would see on television, and make the veiwer jealous. Kaoru usually keeps the lights on a dim setting, as it created a calm effect. The housekeepers made it impossible for it to be messy, the room always looked like a hotel room when you first check in, scrubbed down with fresh bed sheets, towels, etc. It was large for just one person living there, it had 3 bedrooms. 2 bathrooms, a kitchen, and a large living room. He sat down on his bed, which had massage features, firmness settings, and could position him upright. A 65 inch Display smart TV was mounted on the wall. To his left there was a custom designer dresser, with a modern mirror. Beautiful paintings from local artists hung on the walls, and many other decorations were placed in the room. He rarely had any visitors, but he enjoyed the serenity and peace of being alone. Suddenly, he heard his iphone ring, It was a friend from work.

* * *

 _Hiroshi: Hello Kaoru._

 _Kaoru: Hey Hiroshi, how are you?_

 _Hiroshi: Im doing good, I called to ask how you were doing. I know things have been going through your mind easily._

 _Kaoru: Hanging in there... and how did you know?_

 _Hiroshi: You Make it so obvious. i know you. If i didn't, i wouldn't care, But it sounds like you feel down again._

 _Kaoru: That's true..._

 _Hiroshi: you've been thinking about her, haven't you?_

 _Kaoru: yes, I love that woman, And nothing will get in my way.  
_

 _Hiroshi: She's married, and she doesn't seem like the girl that cheats. I think your taking this to far. I can help you if you need to move on.  
_

 _Kaoru: I understand, but you don't dictate me. I am not taking this too far.  
_

 _Hiroshi: Whatever you say, but don't crawl to me if you are wrong. I'm Almost Home, I will be in touch with you later._

 _Kaoru: Bye Hiroshi._

 _Hiroshi: Bye bye._

* * *

Kaoru laid in his bed. He flipped on the TV with a remote, thinking television can distract him from his thoughts. He gave a vocal command to the tv and it changed the channel to a recording of a soap opera. The couple in the show was arguing and crying. At this point her marriage to Hikaru did not matter to him. He loved Haruhi more than anything. He wanted her to dig her head into his chest, arms wrapped around him. Just like she does when she sleeps with Hikaru. He wanted to run his fingers through her hair. To make a long story short, he had a burning desire for her. His thoughts completly blocked out the situation on the television, making his plan useless. Kaoru was alone, and cold. It was just him and the sounds of the TV. the couple resolved their issues in the television, and shared a kiss. He got down his last thoughts, Turned off the television, and called it a night.


	3. Chapter 3

Haruhi smiled when she saw Her child sleeping peacefully in her bed. She kissed kami's forehead and quietly exited the room. She walked down the dark hall, into the master bedroom. In the master bedroom, her husband was sitting up and still wide awake.

 _Haruhi: Honey, What's keeping you up?_

 _Hikaru:Its... Just bad thoughts. Get some sleep and don't worry about me.  
_

He sat up and kissed her and laid back down. She tucked herself into bed and hugged him tight. It made both of them feel more secure and improved the couples bond.

* * *

The dawn of the next morning arrived. the sun peeked though the windows and supplied a beautiful, natural light. Hikaru was still sleeping like a baby. She didn't bother wake him up. Haruhi got dressed, and went to check on kami. Kami was wide awake and dressed. She walked up to her mommy and hugged her. the child energetically ran to the dining room, and after the mother and child ate, Hikaru walked in to the room half awake, wearing only Pajama pants.

 _Haruhi: Good morning sleepyhead_

Hikaru slurred good morning and sat down. Kami walked up to him and smiled. Haruhi Served him breakfast and left the room with Kami.

 _Kami: Daddy is off work today mommy?_

 _Haruhi: Yes kami, but it may take him some time to become aware of anything. you know how your father is._

Haruhi kept the young child busy until hikaru was not as grumpy. The family spent the whole day together like promised, and they were all exhausted by the end of the day.

* * *

The same morning, Kaoru woke up by himself, again. The windows were adorned with well crafted curtains, And were made of tempered glass. He grabbed a expensive suit out of his perfectly neat closet, and put it on. His job was to make deals with others for the company. On days he didn't have many things to do, he would socialize. Hiroshi organized all the files, records, etc. Hiroshi was all over the building. They were pretty good friends. Before he left work, he stood in front of a mirror With the look of Success. He Went down the elevator with a view of the street below, and exited the building. He hopped into his Mercedes Benz and went to work.

* * *

 _Kaoru Greeted hiroshi.  
_

Hiroshi was stacking papers.

 _Hiroshi:Oh hey! Did you get any rest?  
_

 _Kaoru:Yes, Hiroshi._

Kaoru looked overwhelmed with thought.

 _Hiroshi: Hey, are you still thinking about her? I know thats a stupid question.  
_

 _Kaoru: Of course Hiroshi, now let me get back to work._

 _Hiroshi: Kaoru, you started the conversation! If you were bus-_

 _Kaoru: Let me get back to work, and make me some coffee by the way_

Hiroshi held up his hands, looked away, then made Kaoru coffee.

* * *

After a long day at work, Kaoru entered the penthouse. He looked at his brothers wedding photo. It was in a fancy white envelope. He looked at himself, next to his happy brother. His arms were linked to the gorgeous bride. She had her hair in a perfect updo, and a veil tucked in. Her dress looked amazing on her beautiful body, and the sunset created stunning lighting that showed off her eyes. He covered his brother in the photo with his hand to Eliminate his empasis, and kept staring at his desired bride.

She was never going to exit his head, He had his mind set on something, and he wasn't going to give up. Tomorrow is another day. Kaoru sighed and Went to bed.


	4. Chapter 4

Kaoru had another sleepless night. To pass the time, He gather old photos he found. He cut Haruhi out of photos and pinned them on a corkboard. He adorned the corkboard with flowers, ribbon, and any other thing he could think of. He admired her natural beauty. No matter how many times Hiroshi, or pretty much anyone, told him to move on, he still had his mind set on her. He was to the point where he disregarded everyones opionion. The phone rang.

 _Hiroshi: Hey! its me again!  
_

 _Kaoru: Yes?_

 _Hiroshi: Listen Kaoru, im seriously worried about you. Please listen to me. Your obsession is getting out of hand-_

 _Kaoru:This is none of your business Hiroshi, good bye and fuck you!_

 _Hiroshi: But-_

 _Kaoru hung up_

Hiroshi was Very concerned about Kaoru's obsession. He knew nothing good would come out of it. He wanted his best freind to be happy, but not like this. He knew he was going insane. Anything he tried Kaoru wouldn't listen.

* * *

He didn't want to hear anything from Hiroshi right now, he needed to conduct a plan. After thinking, he thought of something. He was going to get rid of Hikaru, permanently. Then write a will to tug Haruhi at her emotions so she would have to marry him. How was he going to do it? How was he going to avoid prison? He Was exhausted and saved it for another day.

* * *

Nothing special happened today in the life of Haruhi. Wake up, wake everyone else up, make breakfast, and raise child. Was this the life she was destined to take? She snapped out of it and went back to her everday duties. She quit her job to take care of kami. Kami was always smiling, well when she wasnt in trouble. Haruhi could never frown or be upset. She knew it would make the child frown and feel bad. Kami's happiness would always outweigh it anyways. Hikaru walked in the door and Haruhi and Kami noticed him immediately. They had a somewhat peaceful dinner then Hikaru went into the bedroom to answer a call.

* * *

 _Kaoru: Hello brother! *he said it with a strong, prideful tone*  
_

 _Hikaru: What the hell do you want Kaoru? *he said with an annoyed tone*  
_

 _Kaoru: So I got a new timeshare._

 _Hikaru: And its pretty obvious you want me to stay there with you.  
_

 _Kaoru: of course~! It's for two._

 _Hikaru: I have a family, and the way you said that was a little creepy. tell me, why don't you just take Hiroshi?_

 _Kaoru: Me and Hiroshi aren't on best terms at the moment, besides, you need a break anyway._

 _Hikaru: Okay, but I can't leave my family alone, and I I wanted to take a vacation, I would take my family with me._

 _Kaoru: Come ooooonnnnn! It will only be a week, and you can call everyday!_

 _Hikaru: That makes me remember our ouran days. I'll ask my wife._

* * *

 _Haruhi?_ Hikaru approached her. He explained the situation. Haruhi thought he deserved a break, and Hikaru called back and agreed to go. Little did he know this "vacation" would be his last.


	5. Chapter 5

Kaoru waited for Hikaru to approach. Hikaru had a packed suitcase in his hand, A tank top, jeans, and a pair of sneakers. Kaoru gave a smile to hikaru and asked if he was ready. Hikaru was ready. He though kaoru's smile was suspicious but he didnt think much of it. _It took them about 2 hours to drive there._

* * *

The little timeshare home was nice and neat. The room was adorned with a leather couch, a designer rug, Large television, framed artwork on the walls, and a hot tub outside. The timeshare came with a free round of golf, There was a view of Mount Fuji from the windows.

 _The two brothers sat at the table and taked._

 _Kaoru: Still surprised she chose you over the blonde bastard._

 _Hikaru: Me too, and don't call our ex boss a bastard. We don't have to be rude.  
_

 _Kaoru: He would probably still kiss her ass anyday bro, he's still single._

 _Hikaru: But she's married to me, and Tamaki should know his fucking place if he goes anywhere near her._

 _Kaoru: I get it. He needs to stay in his lane. By the way how's the family?_

 _Hikaru Good, are you going to start a family of your own?_

 _Kaoru: maybe, haven't found the right person yet. Someone like Haruhi would be great._

 _Hikaru: stay away from my wife._

 _Kaoru: Okay! Okay! I understand. *kaoru held his hands up and shrugged his shoulders*  
_

The two continued talking as Kaoru mentally planned the murder of Hikaru Hitachiin. When hikaru fell asleep, Kaoru pulled out a wrinkled handwritten note by Hikaru and started forging his handwriting for "Hikaru's suicide note".

He finished the note, it sounded very convincing. Here's what it said.

 _"dear loved ones, I hid a secret sadness from everyone, and I has to end my life. I will miss looking into my wife's eyes, and seeing my child's smile. I Couldn't do it. I Tried. Im so sorry. Please, just please Consider marrying my brother Kaoru, because he looks like me and Kami would be familiar with him. I Can't hold back my issues, and I can't be there for my family, sorry for everything, but I got to end it all. I love you."  
_

 _He felt satisfied. Thursday, your gone hikaru, and ill have Mrs. Haruhi Hitachiin all to myself._


	6. Chapter 6

Hikaru was finally dead. Kaoru placed the lifeless hands near the knife in his chest, and placed the suicide note next to him. he then called the police.

they saw a lifeless body with a knife in his chest, with the limp hands near it, there was a note right next to the body. Kaoru was crying, and gave his "story".

* * *

 _I woke up... and i found my poor brother dead! He started sobbing_

 _Is there anything else you know?_

 _No... I...I Just cant believe it._

 _The police concluded it was a suicide, and Kaoru was not charged._

* * *

 _He attended Hikaru's funeral, everyone looked so shocked and devastated. Hikaru was lying dead in a casket dressed in an extremely expensive suit. Everyone said their "few words" and then he walked up to the body, keeled, and walked back. After the service, he walked up to haruhi._

 _Kaoru: I'm so sorry, Haruhi._

 _Haruhi: It's not your fault._

 _Tears were pouring down her face. Both her and her child looked devastated. He took them out to lunch._

* * *

 _Kaoru: did you read the suicide note, or at least a copy?_

 _Haruhi: yes, and I understand what he asked. It just... Is so unexpected... and unusual. From what i knew about him, he was pretty happy with his life._

 _Kaoru: You can never tell how someone really feels._

 _Haruhi:..._

 _Kaoru: Will you let me marry you then?_

 _Haruhi: *sighs* alright._

* * *

 _Haruhi really didn't want to remarry, but she didn't want Kami growing up without a father. Kaoru walked in the room._

 _Kaoru: Hey sweetheart!_

 _*Kaoru kissed her cheek*_

 _Haruhi: Don't call me that. You seem way too happy to marry me._

 _Kaoru: Well any man would be overjoyed to marry a woman as beautiful as you._

 _Haruhi: You think so? *Haruhi rolled her eyes*_

 _Kaoru: Yes._

 _He stared into her large brown eyes._

 _Kaoru: Your eyes are so beautiful._

 _Haruhi: Thank you...?_

 _Kaoru: Your welcome._

* * *

The rest of the night Kaoru attempted to get Haruhi to fall in love with him. Pick up lines, romantic speeches, and other various things, but she wouldn't budge. She only had room in her heart for one person, and that person is dead.

* * *

Months later he was in a five star hotel. His wedding was tomorrow, and he was gonna marry the most beautiful woman he's laid eyes upon. His old friends from high school came in. Tamaki looked mature, with the same set of purple eyes, he was a lot smarter than he was before. Kyoya was a successful business man. He was married to Renge who never leaves him alone. Honey looked like he could still be in high school. Mori was pretty much unchanged.

 _Tamaki: congratulations..._

 _Kyoya: Remember she's just marrying you for the child._

 _Honey: the food better be good!_

 _Mori: *silence*_

* * *

 _After they left, Hiroshi walked in._

 _Hiroshi:You killed him, didn't you, it was ALL because you couldn't respect a woman had a fucking husband!_

 _Kaoru: Chill out Hiroshi. My plan worked, and she will be my bride now matter what!_

 _After arguing for awhile Hiroshi stomped out of the room._

* * *

A room service maid walked in and gave him a high end dinner. He ate dinner later than normal, but ate it all and went to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**I rewritten this chapter because I realized the other was very poorly written, and I apologize.**

 _Sir! please wake up. It would be a shame to miss your wedding day!_

 _Kaoru almost immediately sprung up. He grabbed the black tuxedo from the closet and put it on, making sure every tiny detail was perfect. A perfect bride meant it was his responsibility to be the perfect groom._

 _You look very sharp sir!_

 _Thank you, and when will my wedding begin?_

 _In about an hour. Any other final arrangements we need to make sir?_

 _No. everything is going perfect._

* * *

Haruhi sighed as 3 ladies prepared her for the wedding. She had her hair in a basic bun, a dress with long lace sleeves, some makeup, and a pair of uncomfortable white heels.

 _Why do I have to be so uncomfortable?_

 _Beauty is pain, my lady._

 _"The maids continued to make several adjustments to her outfit, making sure to follow orders. Haruhi couldn't shake the feeling this marriage wasn't right, and Kaoru had deeper intentions. For the sake of her young daughter, she would do it anyway. She stood in front of the large doors._

 _Here goes nothing._

 _The butlers opened the door and she began to walk down the isle._

* * *

 _"Kaoru was pleased by the bride. He picked out the dress and all of the accessories, and it looked stunning. Haruhi completed the walk, and faced him at the altar._

 _Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here today in the presence of these witnesses, to join this couple in matrimony commended to be honorable among all; and therefore is not to be entered into lightly but reverently, passionately, lovingly and solemnly. Into this - these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together - let them speak now or forever hold their peace._

 _Hiroshi stood up._

 _Kaoru gave Hiroshi a threatening glare, and the other attendees were shocked by his disapproval. He sat down to avoid further embarrassment._

 _ITS NOT RIGHT! he said internally._

 _Shall we exchange vows now?_

 _Yes we will. and i will begin. Kaoru said._

 _Haruhi, ever since iv'e laid eyes on you i've fallen madly in love with you. You have the beauty of a thousand blooming roses in perfect harmony. You are my everything, and you will belong to nobody else._

 _Would the bride like to exchange vows?_

 _She will. Kaoru handed Haruhi a notecard. Haruhi would have refused. but since she couldn't think of vows and didn't want to be rude, started reading it._

 _Kaoru my dearest, I also am in love with you. You are the perfect father figure and the perfect one for me. I love me more than words can describe. I am yours and only yours._

 _Kaoru slipped the diamond ring on Haruhi's finger._

 _I declare you man and wife! you may now kiss the bride!_

 _Kaoru pulled the bride towards him and kissed her deeply. Haruhi didn't kiss back, just stood there as he had his passionate moment. Then he picked up Haruhi and carried her out of the room. Everyone cheered for them, execpt Hiroshi._

* * *

 _p_ _The reception was a ballroom with chandeliers, polished marble floors, and five star dining. The band began playing, and the newlyweds began their first dance._

 _Kaoru Twirled Haruhi across the dance floor. the first time he's ever had a dance with her without having to share with his brother. She looked beautiful. Her brown eyes beautifully reflected the light of the exquisite chandeliers, and it made Kaoru adore her even more._

 _Enjoying yourself? asked haruhi._

 _Of course! Kaoru said._

 _He loved to hear her beautiful voice. it could sound so sweet and lovely, or it could be so low and serious. He craved her petite body, standing at 5 feet tall. Her body was slender, with small, delicate breasts, her small waist, and her modest hips. She had large, brown eyes and a beautiful smile. She was a very dainty woman. Kaoru wished to pin her down and make love to her. If he was able to. and the marriage would indeed make it possible._

 _He finished dancing with her, and sat down at their table. enjoying the festivities for the rest of the night._


	8. Chapter 8

After the wedding the newlywed couple entered the hotel room.

* * *

 _Kaoru: aren't you so happy to have a new husband?_

 _Haruhi: You know i only did it because of the will._

 _Kaoru: I know. Enjoy what you got my precious._

 _He placed his hands on her waist, but Haruhi stopped him as his hands slid upwards._

 _Haruhi: Not in the mood._

 _Kaoru: how can you not be in the mood on your wedding night? but oh well._

 _Haruhi: Our marriage dosent give you the right to be creepy._

 _Kaoru: Im not being creepy._

 _Haruhi: Ever since i heard Hiroshi say those things, i'm starting to get skeptical about the suicide note._

 _Kaoru: You know i love my brother. I would never think of murdering him. Don't you ever listen to his lies._

 _Haruhi: Okay. i wont question you._

 _Haruhi still was suspicious. The way he got all defensive about it made him suspicous. Haruhi would pretend that she didnt know what was happening._

 _Kaoru: Okay, lets go to sleep._

 _Haruhi: Okay._

 _Kaoru Hugged haruhi as they both went to sleep._

* * *

The couple was hesitant to go on their honeymoon because Haruhi was too worried about leaving the child behind. Eventually, the child stayed with a family friend and they left and arrived at the airport.

 _Kaoru: Are you ready?_

 _Haruhi: *sighs* i guess i am. I haven't been on vacation in a while._

 _Kaoru: All right! lets go!_

 _The two traveled through the insane crowd at the airport and waited to get on the plane. Haruhi wondered whats Kaoru's true intentions were._

 _The announcer called. "Section B please board the plane!"_

 _Haruhi got on the plane and didn't think much of it._

* * *

On the plane, the stewardess asked if they wanted any food. On the cart was 5 star meals packed up, a huge variety of drinks, and peanuts (because its a plane!). _  
_

 _Haruhi: No thank you._

 _The stewardess talked about miles programs, and other promotional things. The couple again said no thank you._

 _Kaoru: Are you_ _excited my dear?_

 _Haruhi:_ _Excited to get off this plane._

 _Kaoru laughed. same. I don't really like plane travel either._

 _The pilot spoke on the speaker. We will be landing in about an hour *click*_

 _Haruhi: Well that's good to hear._

 _Kaoru: Antigua is very beautiful, like you._

 _*Haruhi rolled her eyes*_

 _Kaoru: Its true!_

 _The plane finally landed after kaorus attempts at smooth talk._

 ** _IM SORRY IT TOOK ME FOREVER TO SUBMIT THIS CHAPTER!_**


	9. Chapter 9

The couple arrived in Antigua. There was white sandy beaches and crystal blue waters. It was like a dream. They arrived at one of the best hotels on the island and checked in. The employee hauled their luggage to their room. The room had a tropical theme. There was a bed with a bamboo like frame, Tropical paintings, a rug, various plants, a mini fridge, and a balcony with a hammock and a view of the beach below.

* * *

Kaoru already was at the bar. already. he was dressed in a stereotypical Hawaiian button up, Bermuda shorts, sunglasses, and a straw hat. He was holding a margarita on the rocks. He was having a conversation with another guest. They cracked up laughing while Haruhi just sat there stirring her drink.

 _Haruhi: Well, at least he's having fun._

 _Tell me about it. said another woman. she looked about 40._

 _Haruhi: tell me, why are you here._

 _Its our 10th anniversary. By the way, my name is Brenda. whats yours?_

 _Haruhi: It's Haruhi._

 _Brenda: That sounds exotic! Where are you from?_

 _Haruhi: Japan._

 _Brenda: Oh my god! Ive been wanting to go there since FOREVER! I'm from Virginia._

 _Haruhi: Well the United States sounds cool. Might go there one day._

 _Brenda: Trust me. It's nothing special._

 _Haruhi: That's because you've been living there. to a tourist it might be very interesting._

 _Brenda: well i guess your right._

 _Haruhi: Where's your husband?_

 _Brenda: At the bar getting drunk. He gets very happy about happy hour._

 _Haruhi: My husband does not usually drink._

* * *

 _It felt that the conversation lasted forever. Haruhi met up with Kaoru to walk on the beach, eat, then went back to their hotel room. Haruhi still mentally questioned him. She felt that Kaoru had something to hide. That he was... lying. She again disregarded it and went to bed._


	10. Chapter 10

_The next day the couple was at the beach. the waters were a beautiful crystal blue and the sand was powdery and soft. Boats sailed in the distance. There was beach chairs and umbrellas, and a nearby restaurant and bar. To Haruhi all of the paradise around her couldn't calm her grief of Hikaru. Kaoru sipped his drink and laughed while looking at the water ahead.  
_

* * *

 _Kaoru: Darling do you love the veiw?  
_

 _Haruhi: It's nice._

 _Kaoru: Nice? its absolutley stunning! like you._

 _Haruhi: Please stop with the compliments._

 _Kaoru: Can we at least clink glasses?_

 _Haruhi: Sure... why not?_

 _*they clink glasses while looking at the horizon ahead of them*_

* * *

 _Are you saying he's a murderer? Tamaki said._

 _Hiroshi: Of course! he took him away from his family to a remote timeshare. Perfect opportunity for murder! besides, why would he kill himself on vacation? Why would he kill himself?_

 _Tamaki: Good point there. But do you have any other evidence?_

 _Hiroshi: Not yet._

 _*they continued talking*_

 _Tamaki: I would've married her if she wasn't a lost cause!_

 _Hiroshi: With those kinds of women, its hard to break the ice._

 _Tamaki: I Know right?_

 _Hiroshi: *phone buzzes* well, i gotta go. See you._

 _Tamaki: See you later._

* * *

 _Brenda: yoo hooo! Nice to see you again!  
_

 _Haruhi: Hi..._

 _Kaoru: Is this your new friend?_

 _Haruhi: We talked once._

 _Brenda: Don't be so apatheticcccc! Take a seat!_

 _*the two sit down*_

 _Who are these people?_

 _Breda: David they are freinds!_

 _David: She's very social._

 _Kaoru: Is he your husband?_

 _David: Yep. 10 years._

 _Kaoru: wow._

 _David: Feels like yesterday._

 _Haruhi: Haven't been married a week and it feels like forever._

 _*brenda laughs*_

 _Waitress: What would you guys like to drink?_

 _Brenda: A Sex on the beach, please_

 _Waitress: Good choice._

 _David: Bloody mary._

 _Waitress: sounds great!_

 _Haruhi: I guess both of us will have margaritas._

 _Brenda: But the sex on the beach is AMAZZZING!_

 _Waitress: It's our specialty!_

 _Haruhi: *sighs* guess ill have that._

 _Kaoru: I'll have it too._

 _Waitress: Alright._

 _*the waitress served their drinks and they continued talking into the evening, both couples then returned to their hotel room*_

* * *

 _Kaoru: Good night!  
_

 _Haruhi: night._

 _*the two went to sleep*_


End file.
